


Dos de tres

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Poor Charles, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik no se fue ese día en la playa, decidió quedarse al lado de Charles. Pero ahora, meses después, Erik no sabe que hacer para que Charles deje de empujarle lejos de él y que vuelva a ser todo como antes, cuando se quedaban hasta tarde jugando al ajedrez o teniendo largas charlas, seguidas de una sesión de sudoroso sexo (aunque esto ya no era posible con la herida de Charles). Y Erik Lehnherr no se da por vencido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos de tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiriAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/gifts).



> Aquí está mi aportación al Santa Slash del grupo Slash Fanworks, un Cherik a petición de Kiri. 
> 
> " Awww quiero ver a un muy tierno Erick cuidando y amando sin importar qué a Charles cuando ha decidido volver a sucumbir a sus poderes y está en silla de ruedas, por tanto está indispuesto. Quizá Charles trata de evitar que Erick siga a su lado por "lástima" (porque habían iniciado su relación tiempo atrás) pero al final Erick le demostrará que él está completamente dispuesto a pasar toda la vida a su lado."
> 
> Vale, creo que no es exactamente lo que me pediste ._. Lo siento. Espero que no sea extremadamente malo y que te entretengas un rato :D

Erik sabía que algo iba mal.

Habían pasado meses desde la batalla de Cuba y a cada día que pasaba, Charles lo alejaba más y más de él.

Todos los intentos de Erik de acercarse y cuidarlo eran respondidos con despedidas e incluso ira, dejándolo dolido y desesperanzado.

Charles le dijo desde el primer momento que lo perdonaba, que no le guardaba rencor por haberle herido y le creyó, a fin de cuentas Charles nunca le había mentido. Pero su trato frío ponía en duda esas palabras y el odio hacia si mismo volvía a crecer poco a poco en su interior.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Echaba de menos al hombre con el que jugaba al ajedrez por las tardes, al hombre que le besaba amorosamente el cabello después de hacer el amor y con el que tenía largas discusiones hasta altas horas de la noche, que a veces solían acabar con ellos dos sudados en la cama o simplemente acurrucados.

Echaba de menos a Charles.

Ahora era huraño y sombrío. Su proyecto de abrir la primera escuela de mutantes iba descansando más y más sobre sus hombros, con Charles diciendo siempre “haz lo que quieras”, como si todo hubiera sido idea de Erik, como si ya nada le importara.

“Tal vez el problema no es la herida en sí” pensó con dolor “Tal vez el problema soy yo”

Con ese pensamiento, le faltó muy poco para ir a recoger sus cosas y alejarse de Charles. Pero Erik no era un hombre irreflexivo. Hacer algo así era precipitado y estúpido.

Primero necesitaba discutir con la persona que mejor conocía a Charles: su hermana

 

♂♥♂

 

Su relación con Raven se había resentido tras casi haber matado a su hermano, pero esta le fue perdonando poco a poco al ver como cuidaba a la única persona que quería y como se mantenía siempre al lado de Charles pese a que este le mandaba a la mierda de forma casi directa.

Raven no quería contar los secretos de Charles, pero lo veía cada día caer más y más en un profundo agujero del que no sabía si iba a lograr salir. Erik era el culpable (al menos en la mente de su hermano) y sólo él podía arreglarlo.

─Será mejor que Charles nunca se entere de esta conversación, o desearás estar muerto ─le advirtió.

Erik sólo asintió.

─Te ama…

─Y yo a él ─interrumpió Erik.

─No vuelvas a interrumpirme, o te buscas la vida tu solo ─eso no era totalmente verdad; ella se lo diría, aunque después de hacerle sufrir un poco─. Charles te ama y por eso no puede soportar ver como te quedas a su lado por lástima.

La metamórfica se quedó mirando al novio (¿ex novio?) de su hermano, que parecía haber adquirido la inteligencia de un pez.

Finalmente pudo recuperar el control:

─¡Yo no estoy con él por lástima! ¡Lo amo igual que antes!

Raven se sonrojó un poco ante tanto despliegue de romanticismo. Su hermano era un hombre con suerte.

─Pues tendrás que ir y dejarle claro por qué te quedas con él. Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, o tendré tu cabeza.

 

♂♥♂

 

Tras su charla con Raven, Erik iba a ir directamente hasta el cuarto de Charles a declararle su amor eterno, pero por el camino descubrió que era muy poco probable que este le fuera a creer.

Así que había decidido una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, seguida por una partida de ajedrez, una discusión sobre algún tema que surgiera. Entonces iba a arrodillarse frente a Charles para decirle cuanto lo amaba y darle de una vez por todas esa cajita que guardaba en su mesita de noche. Y tal vez, si tenía suerte, tendrían una sesión arrumacos.

Sí, era un plan a prueba de fallos.

 

♂♥♂

 

Las cosas iban viento en popa.

Más o menos.

La cena había sido incómoda, con Erik sacando temas de todos los lados y Charles respondiendo con monosílabos.

A cada bocado, la caja pesaba más y más en su bolsillo.

También la partida de ajedrez se vio en peligro: Charles se negó las primeras tres veces, pero Erik era una persona persistente y por fin logró llevarlo frente al tablero.

Ganó la primera partida, igual que la segunda.

Cuando hizo jaque mate por tercera vez, Charles le miró con aburrimiento.

─¿Hemos terminado?

Las manos de Erik se cerraron en puños.

─¡No! ¡Joder, no hemos terminado! ¿Lo has intentado siquiera? ─no quiso levantar la voz, de verdad que no, pero la casi pasividad de Charles le hacía hervir la sangre.

─¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Charles se encogió de hombros, como si pensar siquiera en ganar fuera una estupidez.

─Creo que me iré a dormir ya.

“Oh, no. Se acabó lo de ser paciente” pensó mientras veía la silla de Charles acercarse a la puerta.

Con un gesto de la mano, esta se paró y se dio la vuelta.

Era la primera vez que utilizaba sus poderes sobre Charles, frente a él.

Con pasos largos y apresurados, se acercó a él y se arrodilló hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

─¿Por qué te haces esto, Charles? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

El telépata se quedó mirando sus ojos tristes, casi suplicantes.

_¿Por qué?_

─No tendrías que estar aquí ─le susurró.

─No hay ningún otro sitio en el que quiera estar más que a tu lado ─le respondió con sencillez─. Puede que te cueste creerlo, pero te amo igual que la última vez que hicimos el amor, la noche anterior a la batalla. Te amo igual que te ha amado y te amo igual que te amaré siempre. No quiero que me alejes de ti, Charles. Quiero que me permitas tomarte de la mano, que me permitas sostenerte entre mis brazos cada noche, en nuestra cama. Quiero despertarme a tu lado y ver tu pelo despeinado y tus ojos nublados de sueño, pidiendo 5 minutos más. Quiero que vuelvas a dar clase a los chicos, y que juntos levantemos la escuela para jóvenes con talentos para enseñarles y cuidarles. Quiero hacer todas esas contigo, Charles. No me alejes.

─Oh, Erik.

Durante el discurso de Erik, Charles había dejado que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

─Mírame, Erik. Es probable que me pase el resto de mi vida postrado en esta silla. ¿De verdad quieres a alguien a quien no puedes tocar, que no te puede tocar?

Erik le pasó la mano por la mejilla mojada, limpiando las lágrimas, y después por los labios.

─Te puedo tocar, Charles, y tú me puedes tocar a mi ─cuando vio su boca abrirse para contradecirlo, continuó─: Sé que no te referías a eso. Pero recuerda Charles: primero me enamoré de tu brillante mente, después de tu enorme corazón y por último de tu perfecto cuerpo. Dos de tres no está mal, ¿no te parece? ¿Y quién dice que no vayas a curarte algún día? Puede que no sea mañana, ni el año que viene, pero algún día. No me quites tu compañía ni tu amor sólo por miedo, Charles.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Un silencio profundo y ruidoso, lleno de palabras no dichas y sentimientos reprimidos.

Finalmente Charles llevó una mano al rostro de Erik y preguntó:

─¿Te importa?

Erik supo lo que quería y no le costó ni un segundo dar su consentimiento.

Sintió la presencia de Charles en su mente, acariciando todo a su paso. No intentó guardar nada, lo dejó todo a la vista de Charles, esperando que este se convenciera, que creyera en él. En ellos.

Cuando Charles se retiró por fin, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, haciendo titubear el corazón de Erik. Había echado tanto de menos sus luminosas sonrisas.

─La respuesta es sí ─Ante la mirada atónita de Erik, Charles bajó los ojos hasta el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

Con rapidez, Erik sacó la caja de terciopelo rojo y lo abrió, dejando a la vista dos bandas de plata que había comprado muchos meses atrás, en uno de sus viajes de reclutamiento.

─N-no nos podemos casar legalmente ─tragó saliva─, pero tal vez algún día… Hasta entonces, ¿qué te parece el _matelotage_?

Al oír esa palabra, el telépata levantó los ojos de los anillos para mirarlo con diversión.

─¿ _Matelotage_? Erik, no somos piratas.

─Puede que no, pero la verdad es que pese a las maldades que se les atribuye, tuvieron una o dos cosas buenas. El _matelotage_ es una de ellas.

Charles encontraba muchos fallos al _matelotage_ , pero la verdad es que a ellos les servía.

─Entonces sí, Erik, me parece bien unirme a ti en _matelotage_.

Erik sacó los anillos y puso uno dentro de la mano de Charles y el cogió el otro.

Con cuidado, colocó el anillo sobre el dedo anular de Charles y permitió que este le pusiera el suyo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando los dedos entrelazados y los anillos brillantes. Después levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y acortaron la distancia entre sus rostros.

─Te amo, Charles.

─Te amor, Erik.

Dios, como lo había echado de menos.

 

♂♥♂

 

El 17 de mayo de 2004, Massachusetts llevó a cabo la primera boda homosexual,

El 18 de mayo, Raven y Storm tenían el avión preparado para despegar con los alumnos y profesores de la Mansión X a bordo. Los amigos de la pareja ya iban en camino o ya estaban allí, esperándolos para el gran momento.

Sólo faltaban los novios.

Raven empezaba a molestarse.

Cuando iba a bajarse del avión e ir a arrastrar a esos dos al avión, los vio venir corriendo, cogidos de la mano.

“Esos dos idiotas” pensó con cariño.

Pese al pelo canoso de Erik y las arrugas de Charles, seguían sonriendo como unos adolescentes enamorados.

Aunque ella no podía quejarse, pensó echando un vistazo a Azazel. La vida los había tratado bien. Por un momento intento imaginar que habría pasado si Erik hubiera decido abandonar a Charles tantos años atrás, en esa playa. ¿Se habría ido con él? ¿O se habría quedado con su hermano?

─Sentimos el retraso. Teníamos que… firmar unos papeles ─dijo Erik mientras ayudaba a Charles a entrar.

─Ya ─dijo Raven con sarcasmo─, firmando unos papeles. ¿Así es cómo lo llaman hoy en día?

Todos los profesores se rieron, aunque los alumnos permanecieron en silencio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar lo que habrían estado haciendo los directores. Ya habían visto suficientes cosas, muchas gracias.

Charles y Erik se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, sin soltar nunca sus manos unidas, los anillos relampagueando con cada movimiento.

“Por fin” susurró Charles en la mente de Erik.

“Por fin” respondió Erik con una sonrisa. 

 

 

FIN

 

[Slash Fanworks](https://www.facebook.com/groups/464959103676721/)

 


End file.
